<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark by LightningCloud9000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448396">Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000'>LightningCloud9000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, I needed to feel something, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, okay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Sniper exchange gifts on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RED Sniper/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self Shipping Bullshit Engage!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning stared at the Sniper's RV door and raised his shaking fist to knock on said door. He took a deep breath and knocked a few times, nervousness welling in his chest. He held one hand behind his back, clutching a small cardboard box with hearts decorating it. </p>
<p>After a few moments of rummaging noises coming from within the RV before the door opened, revealing the Sniper; wearing his usual uniform sans the vest. The man raised an eyebrow as if to say "what?" to the young catboy. </p>
<p>"U-Um... I don't know if you even celebrate Valentine's Day b-but, I wanted to give you something and... I just hope you like it!" The BeastKin stammered, handing the Australian the box. The man took it and stared at the decorated box before opening it. </p>
<p>Sniper pulled out the mug within the box and looked at it. It was a plain white mug with "You're my Favorite Sniper!" painted onto it with koala faces decorating the empty space. The man slowly rotated the ceramic dish and chuckled to himself. </p>
<p>"I couldn't really think of what to get you but, I know you drink a lot of coffee so, I decided to decorate a mug for you. I hope you like it…" Lightning explained, nervously looking around; cheeks dusted a light red. </p>
<p>"Lightning--" </p>
<p>"A-And, I don't really know if you like me but, I <i>really</i> like you and-" The FelineKin continued rambling before being cut off by the taller man wrapping his arms around the younger male; pulling him into a hug. Lightning felt his cheeks heat up further as he felt the man's body heat against his own. </p>
<p>"<i>I love it, Lightning.</i>" Sniper spoke as he held the sapphire-eyed brunette in his embrace. After the pair separated; the lanky Australian leaned inside his van and produced a wrapped package, handing it to the smaller male. </p>
<p>Lightning unwrapped the gift, revealing a framed photo of himself and Sniper after they finished a mission they were assigned to work on together. They were both smiling, happy to have successfully completed the mission, their smiles both genuine and as bright as the sun. Lightning felt tears welling up as he hugged the older man tightly and simultaneously laughed and cried into the man's chest. </p>
<p>Lightning could feel <i>something</i> at that moment. Something like a <i>spark</i>. It was the start of something <i>good</i>. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>It really was meant to be. </b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
<p>💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>